


I'm Sorry

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologising, Ficlet, M/M, Ungraphic Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie done on Facebook because of a picture my friend posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a fic of this picture because I my downstairs told me to write it.  
> http://tinyurl.com/nafz9a3  
> I urge you to look at the picture because it's much hotter than this fic.

Castiel stood infront of Dean, eyes soulful and sad, as he whispered, "Dean, I'm sorry."  
He reached out, placing his hand on Dean's elbow, feeling the coarse material of his jacket as he continued,   
"I'm sorry about opening Purgatory." He leaned forward, his body now close To Dean's, mouth at Dean's ear, whispering,  
"I'm sorry about working with Crowley,"  
He pressed one kiss to Dean's neck, and felt him go still. Cas' hand skirted to the front of Dean's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly,   
"I'm sorry about all the lying,"  
His kisses moved down from Dean's neck, as he slowly slipped down, pressing wet, quick kisses down his chest, stop momentarily at his nipples to bite them,  
He stopped at Dean's belly button,  
"I'm sorry about breaking Sam's wall."  
He rested on his knees, Dean's hands now clutching at his shoulders, unsure of when they got there, as he unzipped and unbuttoned Dean's jeans, breathing hotly for a minute,  
"I'm sorry for letting you down."  
His mouth covered the tip of Dean's dick, sucking wetly.  
"You're forgiven."


End file.
